Sweven
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: So pleasant. So enjoyable. So charming. So delectable.


Please blame fate for letting me find articles of Sisters Conflict.

.

.

.

**Title: **Sweven

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **_So pleasant. So enjoyable. So charming. So delectable_.

**Disclaimer: **Brothers Conflict © Kanase Atsuko, Mizuno Takeshi, Udajo, etc. This fanfiction is made without the intention to make any profit.

.

.

.

It was almost too perfect.

The size that seemed to fit so well in his palms. The suppleness that feels so nice against his skin. The weight that is just so right for him.

_So pleasant. So enjoyable. So charming. So—_

There was a hitch in his partner's breath when he leaned down and experimentally licked the hardened nub. He liked it, so he tried to do it again and again and again, each time varying how he do it, switching between mere licking to suckling to nibbling.

_—delectable._

His partner keep writhing under him, mere gasps had turned into moans, short and long, high and low. This pleased him further because it made him completely aware that he was the one who caused her to react this way.

"U… kyo-_ouhh_…"

He felt her hand atop his head and he immediately looked up to see whether she wanted him to stop or something else. Brown met blue, and, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that they had known each other for years—heck, they've known each other since they were mere babbling toddlers, he knew what she tried to say even without her verbalizing her desire.

They leaned to each other, face inching closer and closer until they can feel their breaths against their skin and the gap between their lips were no more. He allowed her to dominate in this battle, where her tongue was the one to initiate the dance fight with his, which he gladly complied with equal passion. Groans and moans were muffled as their mouths while too preoccupied with each other though their hands roamed wildly to please their partner's body.

In the middle of that she bucked her hips against him, and he knew that she was impatient, so his hands began to travel downwards from the torso, pausing for a lingering moment to tease her navel before continuing to advance south and south and—

.

.

.

The sound of his alarm clock ringing caused him to jolt awake as he was forcefully dragged out of the dream lands. It took him a moment to realize that he had been pulled back into reality and he had to face another day as Asahina Ukyou, lawyer and mother figure to his family. He groaned as he set the alarm off and realized something when he moved to get up from his bed.

Glancing down at the one particular appendage that made an impressive tenting in his pajama pants, he murmured, "I need a long cold shower…"

.

.

.

He tried to do his best to act casual then. Reaching the kitchen and starting preparations for breakfast, then Ema came in to help him as per usual. Then next came Kaname and Subaru, who had finished showering after their routinely roadworks, but they went to the living room and watch morning programs upon seeing that the two chefs hadn't quite finished making dishes. More footsteps was heard entering the dining area by the time Ukyou and Ema moved around to set the foods onto the dining table, and among those early risers were Masaomi.

The auburn haired man replied Ema's morning greeting warmly as he went to the table, though he stopped next to Ukyou, who was setting down chopsticks for each of those who will be eating together now, and whispered so lowly next to his ear, so that the lawyer was the only one who would be able to hear his words.

"I dreamed of you last night, that you were a genuine woman, and I deflowered you in bed."

And suddenly Ukyou made a knee-jerking movement that caused him to hit the closest chair to him, which startled everyone. He winced and bowed down, pretending to be holding himself from keeling over from the pain, but actually he just wanted to hide the fact that his face was as red as Yuusuke's hair, thanks to what Masaomi whispered to him. His younger brothers voiced their concerns, to which he replied that the pain will disappear soon so they should just get back to their seats.

While the others were easily convinced, Masaomi remained by his side. From the corner of his eyes, Ukyou could see that that older brother of his smiled knowingly at him. And he knew that Masaomi knew why he reacted like such even before the pediatrician asked,

"What does my female self looks like in your dream, Ukyou?"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Glossarium**

_Sweven_: (Middle English word, learned from _other-wordly_) A vision seen in sleep. A dream.

.

.

.

Aside from blaming Sisters Conflict, I also would like you to blame my recent discoveries such the one about Ukyou having magnificent arse and adorable front.

Also, I'm sorry if you think that it's OOC for Masaomi to behave like so, because I headcanon him as a sheep-skinned wolf, regardless whether he is aware of it or not.

Comments? Critics? Corrections?

See you in my next fanfiction :)


End file.
